Ace combat: Chronicles of a knight
by FlyinG MinD
Summary: Contains Ace combat zero and 5 characters, Frank Hudson son of the Demon lord made a flight team and fall in love with one of his mates, Jill Schneider, daughter of blaze and nagase, but suddenly they must face a new war against Belka. Chapter 4 uploaded.
1. Boot camp

Ace combat: Chronicles of a Knight

Chapter 1: Boot camp

My name is Frank Hudson, me and my sister Ashley joined the Ustio's air force in order to protect Ustio from the constant attacks coming from Belka, Our father Heinrich Hudson is known as the Demon Lord, he's a friend of another great Ace, Blaze from the razgriz squad, how did he knew him?, well, my dad was a mercenary and he found a job within the circum pacific war, helping the wardog team, i don't remember too good what my dad told us, but, i think that Blaze and I think Kei Nagase, get married and had two kids one of them has my age her name is Jill while the other is a little younger and his name is Roger, i just can't wait until we finish our training and fly with cipher, Blaze and Edge, that'll be awesome.

My sister and i, have like 3 months in training, some guys says that two new pilots are coming from Hierlark to D' Bouge, it's really intresting, two pilots coming from Osea to Ustio, it'll be time how the Oseans fly, obviously, i always think on the trip from D'Bouge to Valais, we'll have to cross Ustio!, and, it'll be really annoying.

Looks like today this guys are arriving, and they are Blaze and Nagase kids Roger and Jill, after the arrival Ashley went to talk to them, i followed her and said to them:

"What's up?... Name's Frank, Codename Avalon, she's Ashley, Codename Cyclone, and let me guess, you're Jill and Roger, the kids of Blaze and Nagase"

"Hi, and how did you knew that?"

"My dad, knows your parents"

then i noticed the face of Jill, she was beatufil, Blue eyes, A large Brown hair and a face like Kei's, she gave me this little smile and i gave her back, then Ashley said

"Hey Frank, stop looking at your girlfriend, and let's go tot he Last training, remeber today we will graduate!" she said with joy

"She's not my girlfriend" i said -For now- i though, i asked frank if they where transfered to take the last training here and then be transfered to Valis, Jill answered with a sweet yes and i said

"Well...i think it'll be time to hop up in our planes they're calling the pilots to get started" then the voice of Pierre Fillberg the base commander came in from the speakers:

"Attention the following Pilots: Frank Hudson, Ashley Hudson, Roger Schneider, Jill Schneider, Thomas Malone and Wolfgang Samerbrown report to hangar 9 for final test"

"Looks like we'll have to go for our final test" i said "come on guys!"

When we arrived Fill berg said to us "Ok pilots, today, you will face your last test, you will be in a simulated combat with 6 of our instructors, you will have to mark a goal of 57000 points in order to pass the course, you will use you planes fo choice but you will use special ammunition, missiles with ecm protocol, if you get hit by one of this planes you will eject automatically, now you will be team alpha while the other will be tam beta, now i will give the team order, Frank Hudson will be the Team leader, Alpha 2 will be Roger Schneider, Ashley will be alpha 3, wolfgang will be alpha 4, thomas alpha 5, and Jill is alpha 6, got it?, good, now get in your planes, I watched my plane, a SU-37 Terminator with red wings, and a deep blue body, then while i was in my cockpit i look at my sis plane, she had the same paint scheme as me, i looked back to my instruments and begun to start my plane engines, i said to my new team "Ok guys, get ready, stick together, if they shoot move according Alpha 1 and 2, when they flew more distracted we will smack them, got it?" everyone answered with a yes then Jill told me in the radio "Frank, i trust that you will help us to pass the course" "of course" i said to her, then we took off.

In the Air we saw how the instructors where taking off, then, i begun to get nervous, after some minutes, al of 'em where in the air

"This is Beta, to Alpha, do you copy?" the instructor said.

"This is Alpha 1 to beta team, roger, we copy"

"ok, let's begin"

they begun to fly straight to us, i ordered to keep the formation tight, then Ashley said "Missile alerts, what do we do?"

then i said "Everyone, Break right and disperse up!" they did as i ordered, then we dispersed, Roger was following me and he said to me "Great move man, i got you covered" "Ok, Two beta's behind you Alpha 6, hold on, i'll go"

"Oh no!" Jill said with a really scared tone "I need help, can't shake them" then i locked on the both beta's and fire with my XLAA

a blue flash appeared and both pilots where ejected from the planes, then Jill said to me "Thanks Frank, i owe you one" then i saw how Wolfgang neutralized another one behind Ashley, then one of them where behind me, i said "Need cover, i got one at my six!" i was trying to shake him off making turns, spins, then suddenly i saw a missile coming head on to me, but it wasn't an enemy missile, then i moved down and the missile hit on the beta's tail, the pilot was ejected, then Jill and Thomas taked down the last one and i said "Ok, guys return to formation, we've made it, now let's see the final results"

Everyone one was nervous the next week, our parents where there too, in the commander's office where, Ashley, Me, Jill, Roger, Wolfgang, Thomas, My dad, Blaze, Nagase, wolfgang's dad, and Thomas mother.

then the commander begun his speech

"Ok, last week, you had the final test, now i have the results, i will give the names of the new full trained pilots transfered to Valais air base:

Wolfgang Samerbrown will be transfered to Valais air base as a full trained pilot with a total score of: 57126 pints" Wolfgang said a whispered yes, and everyone of us where happy by his success, and my dad blaze and nagase congratulated him for this, i was happy for him, he was my best friend on the base and then the second name came in "Thomas malone will be transefered to Valais air base with a total of: 57225 points" he jumped and then said sorry to the commander, he released a little grin like all of us and then the third name came in "Ashley Hudson will be transefered to Valais air base with a total of: 57268 points" then i hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek saying "great job sis, great job" my dad, blaze and Kei did the same as me and my pilots mates, then the fourht name came in i was starting to get nervous "Jill Schneider will be transfered to Valais air base with a total score of: 57529 points" then she said a whispered yes like wolfgang, eveyone congratulated her, and i gave her a kind hug, she rubbled a little and then the fifth name was heard "Roger Schneider will be transfered to valais air base with a total score of: 57905 points" everyone was happy for him, including me, after a week he became a good friend of mine, and then the last name "Frank Hudson will be transfered to the Valais air base with a total score of: 58567 Points" then i close my eyes and said a little yes, every one congratulated me, my dad, ashley with a bear hug that almost broke my spine, wolfgang gave a hand shake, then from nowhere, Jill hugged me really tight and gave me a short kiss in my lips, that time i rubbled, and the commander said "Now, tomorrow the pilots will be heading to Valais".

It's curious, when i saw Jill i felt like i knew her, and her beauty caught me.


	2. The Unid squad, and the two Horsemen

Chapter 2: the Unid squad, and the two knights

After we landed in valais, the commander said yo us that we had already a team, it's name was Unid and i was Unid 1 and Roger as my wingmen, anyway, the patch we had was a Blue dragon with golden eagles at his side, and our planes had the same paint scheme like mine and ashley's, wvwryone of us piloted a F/A 22-A raptor, the king of the skies, anyway, after taking a look at our planes, Jill came over to my room and knocked my door, i opened and i she saluted me "Permission to enter sir!" i laughed at that time and i said "Permission granted" then she sat on my bed and said "You know, when i saw you back a D'Bouge you left me breathless and speachless and i... i just wanted to ask you if... do you want to....be my...." then i came closer to her and said "It's no need to ask, i want to be the one who will stay with you until death, i promise" and i kissed her, her eyes closed, my eyes closed too and i felt a great happiness, then the speecher sounded in my room "Attention 1st Lt. Frank Hudson, report to mission briefing" then Jill stopped kissing me and i said "Why?" "you have to go honey" she said with a sweet tone" "i don't want to" i replied "you will, it's your duty" then i said, "Ok, i'll go, just because of you" i smiled, she smiled to and said to me "Please take care up there" and i said with a peaceful tone "I will, don't worry" then i ran to the mission briefing, the commander said that, a Belkan aquadron was in a recon mission, and me and Roger will go on to take them down.

In the runway i heard over the radio "This is Unid 2, i'm airborne" "Roger that Unid 2, Unid 1, take off" they said

"Roger" i replied, then the voice of Jill came out from the radio "Roger, you MUST come back alive bro, or else, mom and dad will get mad" "Ha ha ha, i know lil sis, dont worry" then JIll said to me "And you Frank, take care honey" "Of course Jill don't worry" then Roger asked "Honey?, man you have to tell me the story after this" "Heh, yeah, i will" then i saw the Belkan planes coming and i said "This us Unid 1 to 2, Man, get up in the clouds and take them out" "Got it" we climbed angels ten and then, i said to Roger "Ok, change to XMLAA...FIRE!"

we fired our missiles and i could see two white smoke trails below my jet and then, the two explosions, then i said by the radio "Unid 1 splash two!, repeat" then Roger said "Unid 2 splash two" then i said joking and seriously "Roger, Roger" and he released a big laugh hen i said "Ok mission control, mission acomplished, RTB." "Negative Unid, you have 8 bogies inbound, vectoring from 178 east, hold on while the other Unid members are being dispatched" then Roger said "Damn, they're closing, get ready Man, for a fierce fight" then i saw 8 Su-47 berkut's closing in fast, then i saw a lot of missiles coming head on to us, then i said by the radio "Evasive maneuver, NOW!"

then both of us evaded the missiles, then we saw our friend coming, Thomas said by the radio "Need a hand boys?" then i said "Great, now, form up in three, Unid 2, 4 and 6 move 9000 Ft. Above, Unid 3 and 5 follow me" then 4 planes follow them up to the air while i climbed up behind them, then i said "Get ready for pass-by, shoot with the guns, they will fall in the trap, we climbed more than them and i said "Unid 2 4 6 climb now!" they did as i ordered and then we went down and i saw the four Su 47's coming head on and i said "Fire!" we shoot the machine guns and the four planes begun to fall, i think we shoot right into the cockpit's because i saw a lot of blood in all the planes, then they begun to fall, after that horror show, only 4 planes where left, then i said "Engage at will" i went with roger at my wing, and Wolfgang at my right, then we saw one of 'em and wolfgang said "I have a lock on!, Unid 3, Fox two!" then, the enemy bandit took a direct hit, from wolfgang missile, and it transformed in a huge ball of fire "Good shot man" Roger said, "Unid 5, Fox two" said Ashley "Target down, kill confirmed" said Jill then Thomas said "Lock on, Fox two fox two!" and he scored a Kill, then Jill said "I have the last one, Unid 4, Fox two...Unid 4 splash one" then the base said "Roger that Unid, the radar is clear, nice job RTB".

We landed at the base and then i get out from my plane, and Roger was standing near me and he said "Honey?, what's that"

then i said to him "Well, i'll say this fast, now, i'm with Jill" "Really!?" he said i though he was about to beat me, then he put his arm around my head and rested his arm in my left shoulder and said "Awesome!, finnaly my Lil' sis have someone to be with her". then i saw Jill and she ran to me, she huggedme and kissed me and then i said "Well, told ya, i'm back" then she said to me "Yes, i know, now you have to rest, come" then we went to the crew room, and it was empty, she sat on the couch and i sat at her right side, then she said, come lie down here" and she pointed me her thighs then i did what she told me and she began to stroke my hair and suddenly i fell asleep.

Looks like the only thing my wasted mind was her, Jill...


	3. The demons and the Unid

Ace combat

Chapter 3: The Demons and the Unid

I woke up and, when i open my eyes, i can see Jill sleeping, then i sit in the couch and saw the clock it was 3 o clock i slept for 20 minutes, then she woke up, i saw her face, and she saw mine, she smiled at me, i kissed her lips and stanted up, and said to her "I'm gonna take a walk, see you later" "Ok" she said almost sleepy, i exit the crew room and begun to take a walk, then i found Blaze sitting in a bench near the Hangar 4 along with Kei, both of them waved me, and i walked to them, when i reach them, i sat in the bench with them, and Baze asked me "Where is Jill?" then i said "Sleeping" then Kei asked "Sleeping?" "yeah, she fall asleep in the couch" then Joe, the head mechanic said to us "Hey, the commander is seeking for you" we headed to the Briefing room, there i found Jill, Roger, My dad, ashley, Thomas and Wolfgang, the commander begun to speech.

"Today we have a Tense situation, yesterday, after the little incident with the recon planes, An Ustian patrol was shot down in B7R, now, we're sending our nest squads to the round table to keep the entry to Ustio safe" then Blaze asked "What about other strategical spots?, they will be abandoned?" "That's where the Oseans come in, they will protect our flanks while we patrol the round table, now your mission is to patrol B7R, there are 4 Squadrons waiting for you Bersek Squadron, Jupiter squadron, Anubis squadron and Gamma squadron, with you will be 20 planes, in that zone, so i don't think you will have trouble engaging any enemy fighter, well proceed to your planes and good luck.

I was in my plane putting in my helmet, and then i heard by the radio "This is AWACS Silent Fox, set your frecuency to 168 Mhz"

i changed my radio frecuency and i begun to hear a lot of chat.

"This is command to Galm 1, begun auto pilot checking" "This is Galm 1, Roger that command" after a few minutes i heard "This is Galm 1, all systems go, beginning take off" "Roger that Galm 1, altitud restrictions canceled, carry on, This is command to Razgriz squadron, proceed with taxi" "Roger that command" i heard Kei's voice over the radio "Blaze, you're good to go" "Ok, let's move" "This is command to Razgriz squadron, atitude restrictions canceled, Carry on"

then command told su to made a multiple Take off, I was first along with Wolfgang and Roger, then it'll be Thomas with Jill and Ashley.

After we where flying to the round table we beguin to chat in the trip "This is Glam 1 to all units, we're about to enter in the round table, the Belkan are sending they're best in there, so if you get locked on, don't panic" "This is Unid 1, roger that Galm 1" "Hey Roger, You're the son of two great aces get a lot of scores there" then everyone of us laughed to keep our spirits alive and ready for combat "Heh, i'll try" then in a joke voice tone i said "Hey, what about me?, you're leaving me behind" then following my flow she said "Oh, i'm sorry, you too" then I take a look to her plane and i could see how she gave me a thumbs up, after that i saw a desertic landscape...It was B7R...

"This is AWACS Silent Fox to Unid, Galm and Razgriz Team, can you see the other teams?" "Affirmative, i can see all the teams" i said, and from nowhere my radar filled with red dots. It was them, Belka's first attack "Damn, attention all teams, Engage, Bogies aproaching from 156 North, engage at Will" "Roget that Silent Fox" said Bersek 1 "This is Unid 3 to Galm 1, leave some for us" "I don't promise anything" said my father then bersek said "Ok, everyone disperse" our perfect formation dispersed, i moved my flight stick to the Right and the plane went to the right, i saw i was being followed by Roger, and i said to him "Don't bother in following close, disperse, help anyone who is in trouble, and ask for help is you need it before it's too late" we where flying by our own, all of our planes where flying north, while the belkans where flying south, then Bersek 1 said "Everyone, hit the afterburners!" we all did the same, the planes begun to gain speed, and we where getting closer to the belkans, we where closing, more and more until we reached the peak and then i saw all the belkan planes pass head on us, i even saw the face of a pilot, then i begun to search for a enemy, i saw a MiG -27 flying down, then i begun to chase him, then i got a lock on and had a good angle to fire then in the radio i said "This is Unid 1, Fox two!" and then he tried to fly left, but the missile exploded in his cockpit and exploded in a ball of fire "Roger Unid 1, kill confirmed" i saw two enemy planes behind my father, i was about to help, but he climbed, then went down, he begun to break and the enemy passed him, then he fires two missles at them, and they exploded, after that great showdown, my master alarm sounded, i was begin folowed by a missile, i rolled down to the left and begun to make a defensive spiral, the missile lost my track and then i made a turn and try to catch that enemy plane, then i saw it, i followed and after a lock on i shoot "Unid 1, fox two" but the plane released a flare and the missile went right instead of left, and then, i changed to radar guided missiles, and fire "Unid 1, Fox three!, Slpash one enemy" then i heard wolfgang saying "This is Unid 3, i need help, can't shake this fool!" "This is Unid 6 i'm coming hold on!" then i saw how a missile blowed up the one who was following wolfgang , i saw a missile coming in front of me i rolled down and evaded the missile, then i made a immelmann turn and begun to follow him, i had a lock on and shoot, the missile begun to follow him and then, he exploded, i saw an enemy plane fall in front of me, and i heard "Blaze, slpash one enemy" then my master alarm sounded again, i was begin followed by two this time, making evasive maneuvers i called for help "Damn, i need help, i have two at my six!" then i saw two planes coming ahead, it was Jill and Kei, coming to rescue me "Don't worry Unid 1, we have you covered, at my signal, climb" said Kei "Now!" "i climbed and the alarm stopped it's sound "Wow, thanks Edge, Jill" "You better have something special for me when we arrive" said Jill "Of course, you will have your reward" then My dad said "Ejem, excuse me, but now's no the time for fuzzy talking" then Edge said "You will tell me about that later Young lady" then i heard "Damn it!, Gamma 4 has been shot down!" "What?!" i said "Damn!" then i saw only one bogie on the radar now, he was the murderer of Gamma 4, i was going to kill him, i pushed my boosters and the other plane where going head on too, then i heard everyone yelling at me "Don't, you're going to fast, you will pass out!" said one of them "Stop it!" said Thomas "Please don't, don't die now bro" i heard Ashley "Frank noo!" Jill yelled.

Then i was begining to pass out, i was flying at 1756 Kph, almost at the top, and in a altitude of 18.250 Meters it isn't healthy then my vision begun to fade out and i heard the lock on sound and fire the missile, i saw the ball of fire coming at me, and before could pass out i pushed the ejection button, then in a matter of seconds the canopy was released and i was ejected from my plane, and finnaly i passed out.


	4. A lost knight

**Well, sorry, if i didn't write any summary before, well, that's because i forgot xD, anyway, i will continue to write my story, and if you're wondering why i didn't uploaded more chapters well, blame that earthquake in my country, i didn't want to write that time, well, now im here with a new chapter for you, i hope you enjoy it!, BTW i don't own ace combat**

**oh i forgot, in this chapter the first part when frank is in b7r he tells the story, but when they're at the base Jill tells the story, well thats all**

**Ah!, sorry i forgot to tell you that, **_This kind of text represents the dreams and thoughts of the characters_

**Well, that's all**

* * *

Ace combat

Chapter 4: A lost knight (Part 1, Frank's POV)

I woke up after that incident, i took off my helmet and look around the round table, i saw a lot of old planes, all of them shot down during operation battle axe back in 1995, anyway i tried to find the murderer of gamma 4 and i saw him some miles away, his plane was destroyed only fire can be seen, then i looked for gamma 4, but he wasn't there, i tried to figure out in wich part of the round table i was, my dad toldme one time that in belka the land is deep red and then i look to the floor and i saw a deep red color, Damn!; i was shot down in Belka, i shoul leave the faster i can, then suddenly in the radio i hear the conversation on my team, my dad, Blaze and Edge.

"Damn it!, it can be, he isn't dead, he's still alive" Shouted Wolfgang "No, he's dead i saw his plane being destroyed" "What!?, are you saying that Frank is dead?!" shouted Jill in a great anguish tone "Blaze!, why do you say such thing" scoulded Kei "He's not dead, i know that" said my father "How do you know?" asked Ashley "It's simple, if he died in the explosion, then the derbis will still have part of the canopy attached to the air plane, but in his case, the canopy wasn't there, so that means..." "...he activated the ejection mechanism in time" Thomas finished the conversation "Right" "So, what do we do?" said ashley "We wait" said Blaze "Tomorrow command will send somebody for a rescue mission" "Right, so don't panic, he will be okay, and Frank, i know that you're listening to us, we won't let you down young knight" i knew that my father will never abandon me, and because of that, i tried to find something to shelter because it was getting dark, so, i found a cave and used the cave as shelter, after a few minutes i fall asleep.

Chapter 4: A lost knight (Part 2, Jill's POV)

When i landed my plane i parked it and then i begun to cry, then someone knock on my canopy, it was Roger, i opened my canopy and then i removed my helmet, Roger stroke my hair, and he hugged me and said "I'ts okay Jill, it's okay" then i shout "No!, It's not okay!, maybe he's dead, ir maybe he was captured by the belkans!" i shouted while i was crying, then he said to me "Yes, maybe, but maybe he made his way back to Ustio, plus tomorrow they will send somebody to his rescue, maybe us, so don't give up now Jill, you're my lil sis, so you have to be strong" then i returned him a little smile and then i asked him "Roger?, why you call me Lil sis, if i'm your Big sis?" i said with a little giggle "Well, i'm taller than you" said with a little grin "Hey!" i said to him giving him a little puch in his arm, then i jumped down my plane, and begun to walk with him to the crew room.

That night, i slept on Fank's room, i changed to my pijammas, and quickly fall asleep, that night i had a nightmare.

_I could see Frank running scared from Belkan troops, then he reached a glass wall, he shouted to me for help "Jill!!!, help mee!!!" he shouted, i tried to find a way to break the glass and save Frank, the i found a hammer near me, i tried to break the glass with the hammer but it was impossible then i saw Frank's face, and behind of him i could see the Belkan trrops firing at him, then i saw how he was being hit by the bullets, then he touched his back and i saw blood in his hand, and finnaly, he fell to the ground...Dead._

I woke up, with cold sweat, i was crying, then i look from my window to that open sky, i thought "_Frank, i hope you're okay, don't panic, i'm gonna save you, i will never abandon you" _then i went to bed again, and i while i was looking to Frank's posters and books i fell asleep.

the next day, i wope up at 5 o'clock, i went to the bathrooms and took a shower, the i changed my clothes, i was with a white top, green pants, and my boots, i went to the crew room, and i saw, all of my friend in the table, Ashley, Thomas, Wolfgang and Roger, but Frank seat was empty, i sat on mine, and then i put my hand in my face, and ashley asked me "Are you ok Jill?" "Yeah, i'm fine" i said "Good, because you will get better, now, the high command, sent a rescue team to B7R to rescue Frank" "Really?" i said surprised "Really" she replied "And it's getting better, they're going out now to rescue him now" i look at the window and saw how, a cargo plane was taking off along with My mom and dad, and Cipher for escort, then my soul was filled with joy, i was impatient to know about the mission, after the breakfast i sat on the couch and watched some T.V along with Wolfgang and Ashley, Roger was in the kitchen making some cofee and Thomas was talking in the phone, then i got bored i turned off the T.V and wolfgang said "Don't, i'm gonna keep watching T.V" "Oh sorry" i said i gave the Remote to Wolfgang and he turned on again, then ashley asked me "Where are you going Jill?" "I'll just walk" then i went to My room and i put my jacket, because outside the Weather is bone chilling,

Hierlark isn't anything compared to this, i begun to walk, thinking abou Frank, then i had an idea, i ran tot he control room and when i entered i could hear the radio transmission.

"This is Awacs Silent Fox, The parachute unit has beed dropped, the helicopter it's on his way" then i saw a chopper taking off, i figured out that, this was the helicopter wich was going to rescue Frank, then i hear by the radio "This is Bulb, i found him, he's with Hypotermia, we have to take him out of here ASAP" "Roger that, Bulb, This is Awacs Silent Fox, hurry up Flying spark" "This is flyng spark, we're going the fastest we can" i begun to worry about the mission progress then i hear ciphers voice, but this time, he wasn't talking with his cold and emotionless voice, his voice was really Paternal right now "Come on Frank, you can do it son, don't die now, D-don't die please..." This was shocking, Cipher was crying for his son, looks like the love of a father or mother, is stronger than all the weapons in the world and can bring down even the finest warrior, this time that warrior was the Demon Lord.

Then my mom said to him "Don't give up now Cipher, he will survive" then i hear "Damn!; this is Awacs Silent Fox, we've got Bogies inbound and Tanks aproaching to Frank's location, bearing 199 North - East, they want to capture him!" then i hear cipher's voice again, this time his voice was Dark and filled with rage "Oh no, no one will capture my son, I won't allow it, Never" then an officer pulled me oput of the Control room and said "You can't be here LT, Schneider, get out".

After a few hours i saw My mom, My dad, Cipher and the helicopter coming back, the landed and everyone went out to see if the recovered Frank or not, i was outside too, the weather didn't care to me, i just wanted to see Frank, then the chopper opened his doors, and some soldiers came out, and finnaly two soldiers came out, nobody said anything because Frank wasn't nowhere to be seen, but then I saw a figure, and then i saw Frank walking out the chopper, i saw Ashley shouting at him and running to him "Frank, you're Alive!" she said and hugged him, all the base was chearing for the soldiers that rescued Frank, then My dad saluted him and my mom as always, hugged him and said "Thank God, you're alive, i was worried about you" then the most emotional moment, Cipher stanted in front of him and no one said a word, Frank gave him a look and Cipher did the same, the finnaly they huged like the father and son they where, everyone cheered again, then he saw me and i think ciper said to him "Looks like, someone is waiting for you, and if i can give you a suggestion, you should never keep waiting a lady" he grinned and then he walked over to me, everyone where in silence again, and then i ran to him crying of happiness i hugged her, and gave him a Kiss, everyone applauded to us, finnaly he was with me again...

* * *

**Well, this is the end of chapter 4, hope you liked it, and sorry if in this chapter there wasn't too much action, but don't worry, more chapters will come, please have patience ;), Oh please R&R :D, see ya in next chapter**


End file.
